


Tidings of the Soul

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [17]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Titans (TV 2018), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932781
Comments: 6
Kudos: 530





	Tidings of the Soul

“What are you _doing?!_ ” Jason gaped at the others as they ransacked his room and dumped all his clothes on his bed. Was this some kind of prank? “Do I go into your room and mess with your shit like that?” The itch under his skin increased. _The mess_. “What’s wrong with you?”

“It’s okay, Jay.” Dick’s voice was soft but his eyes were wary, calculating. 

Jason bared his teeth, “Get out! God, what the hell?”

The alpha backed up to the door, Gar swiftly leaving the room, too. Both watched from the doorway.

Jason huffed but settled, just a bit, and turned back to the mess on his bed. Growling, he stomped over and started putting it all to rights, throwing socks and briefs back into their drawers. (Where they belong, Dick, not on the floor!) 

He slowed as he started to fold his shirts. Something… _something_ made him lay his favorite across his pillow instead. No. That wasn’t right. He shifted it. _No_. He moved the pillow instead. Better. Slowly he started to move the rest of his clothes around his bed. Only the soft, favorite things.

Jeans got shoved into a pile onto the floor. Too rough. They didn’t feel right.

 _Where did that come from?_ He looked, perplexed. That red blanket hadn’t been there a moment ago. He touched it hesitantly, fingers sinking into the plush fleece. A pleased rumble escaped his throat, startling him. He’d never made that noise before. He spread the blanket in the middle of the shirts. It was beginning to _look_ right but it was still _missing_ things.

A soft laugh caught his attention and he turned towards the door. Dick and Gar. He’d forgotten about them. A low whine escaped him. _That_. He needed that. He stomped over to the alpha and held out his hand. “ _Shirt_.”

Dick blinked at him, surprised. “What?”

“Gimme your shirt.” 

Dick shrugged and pulled it over his head and handed it to the omega. Jason turned to Gar, demanding the boy’s hoodie next. Dick had to nudge him into cooperation but Jason scurried back to his nest with both items, awkwardly placing them into his fledgling nest.

“He wanted our scent?” Gar asked, hesitantly.

A smile tugged at Dick’s lips. “Yeah. Tell the girls to find things they don’t mind losing for a few days. And grab a few more blankets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Garpie64](https://garpie64.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am _only_ taking prompts on my Tumblr. There's way too many for me to handle otherwise. Please direct any ideas [HERE! PROMPT ME!](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/ask/) You do NOT have to have a Tumblr yourself to use this feature. 
> 
> Not everything is moving to this collection so please check out my [Blurb Masterlist](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/post/188844689355/emerald-blurb-masterlist) on Tumblr for writing that doesn’t make it to AO3!


End file.
